1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency lighting devices and, more specifically, to a device connected to an emergency power supply for detecting a power failure and providing emergency lighting upon detection of such power failure, the emergency power supply being recharged upon restoration of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for providing emergency lighting have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 366,127; 3,968,355; 4,546,419 and 5,446,343 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.